


One

by commander_danny_lawrence



Series: Clexa One Word prompt thingies [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_danny_lawrence/pseuds/commander_danny_lawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some quick one word prompts. Slight angst, mostly fluff though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Some of them are longer (and less shitty) than others. I don't own the characters, just the spelling and grammatical mistakes

**Surprise**

Clarke walks into Lexa’s tent one morning with a tiny ball of black fur cradled in her arms. “Look what I found,” she smiles, holding it out to Lexa. A head pokes out of the fur and meows.

The older girl quickly backs away and draws her sword. Clarke laughs, “Relax Lexa, it’s just a kitten.” 

“Clarke, put it down. It’s dangerous,” Lexa has yet to lower her weapon. 

“It’s a  _ kitten _ . It’s too small to be dangerous.”

Lexa shakes her head, “It will grow.”

Clarke sighs and steps up to Lexa before holding out the small animal. It clambers onto the brunette’s shoulders and rubs up against her cheek. Lexa reluctantly puts her sword down and pets the kitten, eliciting a small purr. “We’ll keep him only until he gets big. Then he goes back.”

**Mistake**

Clarke learns the hard way that Grounder birthday customs are much different than those of the Arkers. 

She plans a surprise party for Lexa, getting Raven to rig up a stereo system and the others to bake a cake. Clarke gets them into Lexa’s tent and they lay in wait for an hour before hearing her come in. After Lexa dismisses her guards, Clarke counts down from three on her fingers. The Arkers all jump up and yell out ‘surprise’. 

Lexa whirls around and throws her dagger. It hits Clarke in the shoulder just as the guards run in. The cake drops from the blonde’s hands and Octavia makes a dramatic leap forward to catch it. She ends up with icing all over her hair and clothes. Lexa stops the guards before they can attack and sends for a medic before fussing over the blonde.

Clarke later makes Octavia teach her all the Grounder birthday customs.

**Celebration**

Tondc celebrates the Commander’s ‘choosing day’ with a festival in her honor. A parade starts from one end of the village and works it’s way to her tent. Clarke wakes up to the sound of drums and singing. Lexa is nowhere in sight. 

The blonde throws on some clothes and leaves the tent, finding her girlfriend dancing with a small child outside. The festival is in full swing, people laughing and dancing as the music plays on. Lexa spots Clarke and bends down to whisper something to the little girl she’s dancing with. The girl grins up at Lexa before skipping over to Clarke. “Heda wants to dance with you,” she giggles before running off to find her friends.

Clarke walks over to Lexa and kisses her, causing the older girl to blush at the public display of affection. Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand and spins her before trying to teach her one of the traditional dances of the Trikru.

The night ends with drinks and more music followed by stories of Lexa’s accomplishments as well as those of previous Commanders from the Woods Clan. Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and smiles, the light of the fire casting shadows across her face. 

Clarke has never felt more connected to Lexa’s people as she does in that moment.

**Hair**

“Anya used to do my braids,” Lexa admits one day, “Even after I was chosen by the spirit of the Commander.”

Clarke glances up at Lexa from where she’s sitting. The older girl is lounging on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. “Could I….could I do yours?” Lexa asks hesitantly. Clarke nods and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Lexa’s hands start to softly tug the knots in Clarke’s hair. “Tell me a story?” the blonde asks. Lexa’s movements falter as she thinks back to the dozens of times she’s asked Anya the same thing. “Okay,” she finally says before launching into the story Anya used to tell of how the spirit of The Commander came to be.

**Street**

Lexa and Clarke frequently take walks through Tondc. Growing up here has made Lexa familiar with both the streets and the people. They’re stopped multiple times with invitations to lunch that they have to politely decline. 

One day, Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and leads her down a small street they usually pass. She takes her to a hut at the end and pushes open the door. “This is where I used to live,” Lexa explained, “When my parents died, I moved in here with Anya and trained as her Second.” Clarke looks around the room, taking everything in. Lexa rifles through some of the papers that were left on the table, reading over them and pocketing a few. Clarke picks up a large sheaf of papers that’s bound together with thin leather cords. ‘ONYA’ is written on the first page followed by a few other words in Trigedasleng that Clarke doesn’t understand.

“What’s this?” Clarke asks extending the book towards the other girl. Lexa walks over and smiles, “It’s her drawings.” Clarke skims through them. There’s a lot of drawings of Lexa at different ages. 

And then she finds it. It’s a drawing done by Lincoln (his signature is at the bottom of the page). Anya, Gustus, Lexa, and a girl Clarke assumes is Costia are huddled together on Anya’s bed. Lexa and Costia have a blanket wrapped around their shoulders, and all three of the girls appear to be laughing about something Gustus is saying. She turns to Lexa, and finds her gazing at the drawing with her jaw clenched and her eyes glossy. Clarke shuts the book. 

“We should go,” Lexa whispers, taking the book from Clarke. The blonde nods and follows her out.

**Snow**

Clarke shakes Lexa awake, excitement brewing inside her as she thinks about the snow she saw falling outside. “Yes, Clarke?” Lexa yawns, obviously wondering why her sleep has been interrupted. “It’s snowing!” Clarke exclaims. “That’s nice,” Lexa says, burrowing herself farther under the blankets, “Come back to bed. It’s cold.” Clarke huffs, “Lexa. It’s  _ snowing _ . I’ve never seen it snow before. I’m going outside.” Lexa hums and closes her eyes, “Stay warm.”

Clarke runs outside, nodding at the guards in front of the tent before jumping into a pile of snow. She laughs and rolls around in it for a while before it becomes too cold. She springs up, and an idea pops into her head as she’s walking back to the tent. Clarke grabs some snow off the ground and dismisses the guards before entering the tent. Lexa is still asleep.

Clarke tip-toes to the side of the bed and slowly pulls the blankets back. Lexa mumbles something and rolls onto her stomach. Clarke takes a second to relish her last moment alive before shoving the snow under Lexa’s shirt. The older girls yelps and jumps up, trying to escape the cold. Clarke laughs and Lexa faces her with an icy glare. She grabs some of the snow off the bed and throws it at the blonde. “I hate you,” she grumbles. Clarke grins and pulls Lexa into a kiss, “Love you too.”

**Dark**

Clarke curses as the wind blows out the candle, leaving the tent in complete darkness. “Clarke?” Lexa calls out from somewhere to the blonde’s right. Lexa hears a crash, quickly followed by a groan. “Are you okay?” Lexa asks, following the sound. She trips over Clarke and winds up sprawled across the floor. 

Clarke laughs and reaches out, managing to find Lexa’s hand. The older girl grumbles but pulls Clarke closer. “Any idea where the bed is?” she asks. “Nope,” Clarke responds, “But I’m fine with sleeping on the floor.”

**Tears**

Clarke has only seen Lexa truly cry once. 

An attack is made on the school in Tondc while Lexa is away in Polis. A day later Clarke watches Lexa cut locks of hair off the 5 small children who were murdered. She stands in front of the people,  _ her _ people, and Clarke sees the way her jaw clenches. “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

After the bodies are lit, she makes a speech in Trigedasleng, and everyone save for the parents of the children and Indra go back into their homes. Lexa sends Clarke back to the tent; it is customary that on an occasion such as this, only the Commander, the chief, and the parents can watch as the flames turn to ashes. 

Clarke rides back to Camp Jaha, but returns to Tondc a little after nightfall. She finds Lexa sitting on the edge of her bed, head in her hands. Clarke approaches slowly, not wanting to startle her. She sits down beside Lexa and the older girl leans into her side, body now wracking with deep, shuddering sobs. 

**Exhaustion**

Once Lexa’s tears have finished she gets up from the bed and goes to put the hair in a small box on the table. Her movements are slow and shaky, and when she turns around, Clarke can see the bruising beneath her eyes from lack of sleep. 

“I am their leader Clarke. I am their Commander. That title that was given to me for a reason. They come to me for answers and protection. They put their faith in me. What good am I if I let something like this happen?”

Clarke shakes her head, “Lexa, you can’t blame yourself for this.” The older girl collapses onto the bed and Clarke lies next to her, wrapping the soft furs around the both of them. 

“Kids, Clarke.  _ They were just kids _ .” 

**Space**

“What’s it like?” Lexa asks, staring up at the sky. “Beautiful,” Clarke smiles, “But lonely.”

“I used to hear stories about you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, everyone did. Stories about what happened before the clans and their wars. Stories about the people who escaped and were living in the stars. Most people thought they were just fairy tales.”

Clarke turns to look at Lexa, “Did you? Think they weren’t real I mean.”

“No. I had a feeling there was something up there waiting to come down and ruin my life. And look, here you are.” Lexa grins as Clarke smacks her arm. “I’m only kidding Clarke. You and I both know you did the exact opposite.”

**Laughter**

Her finding out is an accident. Clarke’s hand brushes against Lexa’s ribs and the older girl lets out a little laugh. Both girls freeze, and Lexa quickly wriggles out from underneath Clarke. “What was that?” the blonde asks, a devilish smile making it’s way onto her face. Lexa gulps and tugs on a shirt, “Nothing.” 

Clarke tackles her. They land on the floor and Clarke grabs at Lexa’s sides, eliciting a small bubble of laughter from Lexa. “Is someone ticklish?” Clarke asks, poking at Lexa’s stomach. The ‘almighty Commander’ squeaks and pushes Clarke off of her. She quickly pins the younger girl down. Clarke just laughs as Lexa makes her promise never to use her new knowledge for treason.

 

 

**Game**

A young boy comes up to Lexa and asks her something in Trigedasleng. The brunette laughs, but nods and rises to her feet. “C’mon,” she pulls Clarke up, “We’re going to play with them.”

Clarke follows Lexa and the boy to a small dirt field with two posts on each end. Another boy and a girl stand in the middle, kicking a leather ball around. Lexa calls out to them and they run over. The three kids and Lexa converse quickly before turning to Clarke. “It’s us against them,” Lexa says as the girl holds the ball out to Clarke. “We’re trying to get the ball between the posts. You can use anything but arms or hands. Ready?” Clarke shrugs, “Sure.”

This is the day Clarke learns the full extent of Lexa’s athletic abilities. It’s also the day they discover Clarke is terrible at Gona Bol.

**Adoration**

Clarke thought peace treaties and other political issues would be the main obstacle between her and Lexa spending time together. 

She was wrong. 

Often times they’re interrupted by children asking if Lexa will help them with sword techniques or adults asking if Lexa and Clarke will join them for a meal or a drink. Lexa almost always accepts, and Clarke feels a warmth in her chest every time she sees the full extent of the love Lexa carries for her people. 


End file.
